


Teach Me

by aerynthesebacean



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 90s, Crushes, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Shy Chwe Hansol | Vernon, vernon is a bad kisser i'm sorry vern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: Vernon is a bad kisser and knows it. Minghao gives him a tutorial on kissing.





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt that my friend gave me!! You can't exactly tell it's a 90's au but I didn't know how else ot make it obvious besides 90's hip-hop without cramming reference after reference in there. But I hope that going in with that information makes it easier to spot! I hope you enjoy :)

“Yeah, we haven’t spoken since,” Vernon says with an awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his neck as he speaks.

“Oh god, you can’t be _that_ bad at kissing? You must have done something else, did you… sneeze on her?” Minghao asks, absolutely baffled and horrified at the fact that Vernon is so bad a kisser that a girl ghosted him. But Vernon shakes his head,

“I’m _telling_ you, I’m just crap,” the embarrassed smile still plays on his lips as he skips a track on his oversized CD player, Biggie changing abruptly to A Tribe Called Quest.

“Well, you’re a pretty boy Vernon, I doubt you’ll be out of luck for long.” Minghao says, false reassurance in his voice.

“But that’s not the issue, not really? I mean, sure, I find someone I like, but the same thing will happen again, because _I can’t fucking kiss_.” His voice borders on frustration, but somehow maintains his usual gentle tone.

“If you’re that worried about it…” Minghao starts, “I wouldn’t object to helping you out.” He shrugs as he finishes, he surprises himself at how level he manages to keep his voice, despite having thought about kissing this boy many, _many_ times, and now he was propositioning him in the strangest way ever.

“Like a lesson?”

“Yeah, like a lesson,” and Minghao swears he sees the tips of Vernon’s ears flush the slightest shade of pink at his suggestion.

“I mean… yeah, sure that’s… that makes sense? Apart from the fact that, well, you know, I’m _bad_ and you’re-” Vernon’s rambling is gratefully interrupted.

“Vernonie… calm down,” he nearly laughs at himself, _I think you should tell yourself that too_ , he thinks. “Just come here,” he adds, noticing Vernon’s complete inaction at his words. His body finally clicks into action, even if his brain is several steps behind, thinking about the implications of Minghao wanting to kiss him, though there were most definitely none. But he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something… more to this. Minghao lets his gaze flick to Vernon’s lips, so recently bitten in the light of Minghao’s offer, they were red, and shone just so, at least he had been using lip balm like Minghao had suggested.

They spent so long not doing _anything_ , in this state of limbo and paralysis, Vernon waiting for Minghao to make a move, Minghao building up the courage to make a move, that the song changed, and the Fresh Prince started to blare through the speakers. Vernon cringes,

“Sorry Will, but… I’m not making out to this,” the song changes again, accompanied this time by a soft giggle passing from Minghao’s lips, and Vernon’s stomach flips at that, just like it always does. “Okay, shall we do this… thing?” Minghao tuts,

“Is that what you say to everyone before you make out with them?” He feigns hurt in his eyes, his bottom lip pushed forward in an exaggerated pout. At some point Vernon clearly thought to himself, _fuck it_ , because moments after, Minghao still pouting, Vernon’s lips meet his own. It surprises him how soft Vernon’s lips are, and for someone _self_ -proclaimed as a bad kisser, that he’s as gentle as he is. At least right now.

Vernon’s heart is thrumming in his ears, and he’s not unsure that Minghao can’t hear it too, they’re that close. But if he can, he says nothing, simply parts his lips a little, encouraging him to do the same, making sure to let Minghao lead every step of the way, he really doesn’t want to fuck this up. Minghao is so willing to get lost in his lips, pretend that this is more than a favour for a friend, but he scolds himself, the song a painfully ironic reminder of that very fact.

_Check yourself before you wreck yourself_

So, he pulls away, slightly more breathless than he should be, but he needs to focus, “I need you to lead the kiss Vernon,” he tells him, sounding so shy in his own head. “If I’m going to be able to… help you at all, I… I need to see how you kiss first, and then… then I can lead, yeah?” His voice becomes less and less certain as he speaks, the more he looks at Vernon’s glossy chestnut eyes, and how intently focused they are on him and his words.

If they weren’t so close, Minghao would have found the look intimidating. But then again, he did have a crush on the guy, so maybe he was projecting.

But Vernon nods, understanding what Minghao was getting at, and his ears were now _definitely_ pink, and Minghao fights a smile when he notices. So, this time, Minghao leans in to kiss him, but then lets Vernon lead, lips parting more quickly this time. It’s when Vernon slips his tongue into the kiss that Minghao really notices the… issue. For lack of a better way to describe it, it was like a dog licking his face, perhaps even a puppy. He lets out a disgruntled hum before pulling away again, this time, Vernon almost looks hurt, he’d really been _trying_ that time.

Minghao cups Vernon’s jaw with a hand, “I think I get it now, don’t be disheartened, okay? If anything it’s kinda endearing,” Minghao tells him, making Vernon groan in reply. He knew he was bad, but hearing it from the guy he had a crush on? That stung a little.

“Now, just follow my lead I guess? I’m not saying I’m an expert or anything, but I definitely haven’t had anyone complain about the way I kiss, or… ghost me because of how I kiss,” Vernon groans again at his words, making Minghao giggle and stroke his cheek with his thumb. “It’s not the end of the world, trust me. Let’s just try again, yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” Vernon tells him, Minghao leaning in again, hand still pressed against his cheek, and this time, it feels a lot more intense, maybe Vernon was projecting this time, but he couldn’t help but notice a change in the air as they kissed this time. Minghao’s lips were soft, so soft and gentle, and guiding him through his own insecurity and unskilled ways, and his lips tasted _sweet_ , he couldn’t pin down anything beyond that, but they were definitely sweet.

 

Neither of them could be sure how many songs passed, nor how long they’d been kissing. It seemed like forever and an instant all at once, and to both of them, it felt so right. They both wonder if this would be the time they had the courage to tell the other, neither of them could be certain. When they pull away, Vernon’s face is flushed now too, a beautiful shade of pink blooming in his cheeks, a bashful smile on his lips. Minghao sighs dreamily without even realising, looking at Vernon a little too lovingly for a supposedly platonic relationship. He snaps back to reality when Vernon finally speaks,

“Thank you for that Hao, that was… that was very, uh, helpful,” he sounds distracted, his hand back on the nape of his neck, fiddling with the ends of his hair.

“You’re welcome Vernon,” Minghao says, unable to disguise all the sadness in his voice at Vernon’s somewhat cold response. But he isn’t allowed to wallow in that feeling for long, as Vernon quickly follows that up with another awkward yet confident sentence.

“Would you uh, maybe… like to… like, go for dinner? Or something?” And suddenly, Minghao’s lost confidence returns,

“You mean like a date?”

“Yeah, a date.” Vernon sounds more certain this time, and Minghao’s heart was slamming against his ribcage, beating so hard he thought it might hit Vernon in the face.

“You know, I’d like that a lot,” and the grin that cracks across Vernon’s face makes Minghao’s heart soar, Vernon’s eyes crinkling, teeth on show. “But maybe… right now, we could just, kiss some more? After all, you have to practice what you’ve learnt, right?”

“That, sounds like a good idea to me. The student must become the master.”

“Vern, you’re not the karate kid,” Minghao snickers,

“Maybe not, but I’m still gonna kiss the shit out of you, is that a problem?”

“No comment.” And in moments, Vernon’s lips are back on his, and this time, they don’t plan on stopping for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @/starrysoi


End file.
